yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Zapp's true colors/In the Underground Chamber
Here is how Zapp Brannigan reveals his true colors in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. When Yuna got up on the surface, She notice Zapp Brannigan's smirk on his face. Zapp Brannigan: You have a nice swim, Princess? Then the camera zooms out revealing Zapp's men are all armed with different firearms, and Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, and Mr. Burns are among them. Princess Yuna: What the?! Princess Solarna: (held by Ernie) Easy, Watch the mane! Princess Sharon: (held by Sideshow Bob) Yuna, It's a set up! Princess Yuna: It can't be, I'm such a fool! You guys think it's such a treasure hunt, You were after the diamond! Zapp Brannigan: Oh, You mean this. (shows the missing page) Princess Yuna: The Heart of Equinelantis! Zapp Brannigan: That's right, Princess. Princess Yuna: Why, Zapp? Why? Zapp Brannigan: Because it was a strict top secret need to know basis, Too bad we didn't tell any of you sooner. But now you know, Just to be sure you're one of us. (sticks out his hand) Welcome to the club, Princess. Princess Yuna: I'm no crook like you! Zapp Brannigam: What's the big deal? It's big, Shiny, And it's gonna make us all rich. Princess Yuna: (gets out to the pool) You think it's some kind of money maker, I thought it was a battery, But we're both wrong! It's this city's life source, The very thing keeping them alive! Zapp Brannigam: Oh, Is it? (snaps his finger) As Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and King Solar Flare come out from the pool, Zapp's mercenaries captured them. King Solar Flare: Take your hands off! Princess Yuna: Zapp, Don't do this! Zapp Brannigan: Oh yeah? But then, Solar Flare does a Force Repulse making all the mercinaries fly off him, Celestia, and Luna. King Solar Flare: YOU DARE TO MANHANDLE A KING AND HIS DAUGHTERS?! (draws his Lightsaber and ignites it) As the Mercenaries are open fire at Solar Flare, He deflects the shots and then destroys their guns and kills a few. But unfortunately, Zapp draws a blaster pistol and stuns him. King Solar Fare: Uh! (falls to the ground, stunned) Princess Celestia: Father! Princess Luna: You Monster! Zapp Brannigan: Academics. You never want to get your hands or hooves dirty. Think about it, Princess. If you gave back every stolen artifact from a museum, You'd be left with an empty building. We're just providing a necessary service to the archeological community. Princess Yuna: We're not interested. Zapp Brannigan: I got to admit, I'm disappointed. You're an idealist, Princess. Just like your ma and aunt. Do yourself a favor, Don't be like them or and gramps here. For once, Do the smart thing. As Yuna glares anger at Zapp, He felt disappointed to take measures. Zapp Brannigan: I really hate it when negotiations go sour. (snaps his fingers) As Ernie the Giant Chicken cocks his gun and points at Luna, Celestia, Sharon and Solarna, Zapp Brannigan showed Yuna the missing page. Zapp Brannigan: Let's try this again, Princess. As the bombs were burst into the front gate of the throne room, The Royal Guards tried to stop him. Sideshow Bob: Tell the guards to drop their weapons! Ernie the Giant Chicken: Do as we say, Now! Emperor Lunarlight: Drop your weapons! As the royal guards drop their spears, The mercenaries started searching for the Diamond Chamger. Mr. Burns: Find the chamber, Search everywhere! Zapp Brannigan: You're not applying yourself, Princess. There's gotta be something else. Princess Yuna: The journal doesn't say anything about where the chamber is! All it says was: "The Heart of Equinelantis lies in the eyes of their Emperor". Zapp Brannigan: Well then, Maybe ol' King Coal here will help us fill in the blanks. How about, Chief, Where's the diamond chamber? Emperor Lunarlight: You will only destroy yourself, Many who have come for the diamond have only destroyed themselves in the progress. As did many Sith who have tried to overthrow my kingdom. (presses a hidden button on his throne chair) Those who seek power, Will only be consumed by it. And then, They will be destroyed. Zapp Brannigan: Maybe I'm not being clear. As Zapp punches Lunarlight, He falls to the ground clunching his chest. Princess Luna: Grandfather! Waylon Smithers: Zapp, This is not the part of the plan. Kif Kroker: He's right, We were suppose to come in peace. Zapp Brannigan: Plan's changed, Boys. I'd suggest you put bandages on those bleeding hearts of yours. It doesn't suit a mercenary. (sits as the throne) Well, As usual, Diplomacy has failed us. Now, I'm going to count to 10. And you're going to tell me where the diamond is. 1.. (cocks his gun) 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... Zecora: (pulls off her leg ring and then throws it) The Leg ring then knocks Zapp's pistol right out of his grip, Making it misfire. Zapp Brannigan: Argh! (grabs his hand) That hurts! Then, Several Jedi Temple Royal Guards come rushing in. Jedi Temple Royal Guard: Ceast Hostility! Soon, All of the Jedi Temple Royal Guards all ignite their Lightsaber Pikes. Zapp Brannigan: Okay, Things have a taken a... (sees something and looks at the journal and the same symbol on the cover matches a spot in the floor) "The Heart of Equinelantis lies in the eyes of their Emperor". This is it! We're in! Princess Yuna: Wait, What?! King Solar Flare: At ease, Guards. Princess Celestia: Father? King Solar Flare: (whispering in Celestia's ear) Don't worry, Celestia. The guards here know when the right time to attack is. The others are in good hands. Princess Luna: Zapp Brannigan, You have no idea what you're dealing with here! Scrooge McDuck: She's right, It'll be the biggest mistake in the history of big mistakes! Mr. Burns: Can it, You Scottish Bagpipe! Then, Zapp stands on the middle of the symbol. And then, It begins sinking into the ground. Zapp Brannigan: Hurry, Get on! Soon, King Solar Flare, Zapp, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Princess Yuna, and Scrooge McDuck got on the platform as it is going down. When everyone reached the bottom, They saw the Heart of Equinelantis. Princess Luna: The Heart of Equinelantis. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipe, That is one big diamond! King Solar Flare: Yes, It is. With sad tears shedding, Solar Flare kneeled down and prayed in Equinelantian language to the Heart. Zapp Brannigan: Hey, Your highnesses. Can you bring your father over please? Princess Luna: Shh. As the Heart of Equinelantis shines, Scrooge McDuck accidentally kicked a pebble into the water causing the color of the Heart of Equinelantis from its usual crystal color to a red and yellow. Princess Celestia: Father. Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt! Did it just change colors? Princess Celestia: We saw it too. Zapp Brannigan: Okay, Princess. How do we move it? Princess Yuna: Okay, In case if you haven't noticed, There is a giant diamond floating in the air in front of us. Doesn't that seem a bit off to you? Zapp Brannigan: Well, Yeah. But how do you think is floating above the lake? Then, Solar Flare's diamond necklace begins to shine as his eyes do the same and he walked towards the lake. Princess Luna: We don't know how! We don't even know what's holding it up there! Zapp Brannigan: Talk to me, Princess. What's going on? Princess Yuna: I don't have a clue. Princess Luna: (looking in the journal) All it says is the diamond is alive somehow, We don't know how to explain it. It's their power source, It's their life. Zapp Brannigan: Speak english, Alicorn Princess. Princess Celestia: They're part of it, It's part of them. We don't have anyway to explain it. Zapp Brannigan: (reaching for his pistol) Well, Do better. Scrooge McDuck: Ach! If you're so darn impaitent, Then why don't you translate?! And we'll wave guns around and do some thoughtless killing! Princess Luna: You are really trying my paitnece here! King Solar Flare: (speaking Equinelantian) All will be well, My daughters. Be not afraid. Scrooge McDuck: What did he say? Princess Celestia: We didn't catch it. Then, Solar Flare starts walking on the lake as he then walks underneath it and then all the lights hit him and he starts floating up towards the diamond. Scrooge McDuck: What's happening, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I don't know. Then, Solar Flare then goes within the diamond as the heads start rotating. After a while of rotating, The heads stop and Solar Flare is now one with the Diamond as his body is now the diamond iteself as he lowers gently back into the lake. Princess Yuna: (gasps) Grandpa? Zapp Brannigan: Hold your horses, Princess. As Solar Flare then starts walkikng to them, The heads fall into the lake as Zapp then reaches for him. Princess Celestia: No, Don't. Don't touch him. With no pause, The screen of the scene fades to another. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225